


You Were Made For Me

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Sam, F/M, FBI Agent Sam, M/M, Mob boss Dean, Past Abuse, Possessive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson has belonged to Dean Winchester since he first laid eyes on him and it doesn't matter that Sam is with the FBI sent to take him down, Sam is his. Sam just needs to remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Made For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Reverse Big Bang. Sadly this wasn't the story I was original going to write but the first version of the story became corrupted that I had to start from scratch at the final stretch.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
> Art done by: Darklittleheart96 which you can see here  
> [Tumblr](http://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/143961049100/you-were-made-for-me-by-blackrose17-summary-sam)  
> The story is done in a mixture of present and past events marked by then and now.

_‘How could this have all gone wrong? This wasn’t supposed to happen.’_ Samuel Campbell wasn’t a man to know fear but even that can change and as he stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at his head for the first time in his life he knew what fear felt like. The fear griped him especially since he knew the man pointing it at him would have no problem in pulling the trigger.

 _'All my perfect plans gone down in flames I should have known that he would be too weak to do what he was told. I should have taken care of that little brat all those years ago.'_ He had always known that Dean would be worst than his father.

"I don't think you have the balls to pull that trigger." Samuel sneered up at the two men.

"You have no idea what I am capable of. What I will and won't do to protect those I love." The taller of the two men shot back.

Samuel made a face. "You think you're in love with Winchester and that he is capable of loving you back? You're more pathetic than I first thought. Put the gun down grandson, there's still a chance for you to make this right arrest Winchester and will pretend that none of this ever happened." Samuel was so used to having his orders followed that he didn't think that there was a chance that he would be ignored.

Sam Wesson had had enough of his grandfather and his orders. "No sir."

Dean felt a swell of pride fill him as his lover and right hand man finally told off his grandfather."He's done taking orders from you." It wasn't everyday that Dean had the great and powerful Samuel Campbell at his mercy bounded in chains the man could do nothing to him, he was helpless. Much like he had made Sam to be and Dean planned on making him suffer before he decided his fate.

Samuel always knew his grandson was weak, he just didn't think he was this weak. "But you're more than happy to take his orders like the good whore you are."

“Enough you don’t get to talk to him like that.” Dean spoke up as he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. While Sam kept his face neutral only Dean could see the way his grandfather’s words were getting to him and that just wouldn’t do.

Samuel wasn’t about to go down without a fight. “So not only are you a traitor but a whore as well. Tell me Sam how much does a whore get paid these days?”

"You seem to forget that Sam has always been mine since the day we met, something that we owe you for."

_Then_

When you are given the world there is little you can't get.

Dean Winchester learned that when he was six years old and his dad called him into his study and told him that the world was his for the taken, Dean didn’t know what that meant but he liked the sound of that. It meant that anything he wanted he could have it with a snap of his fingers, the world was his playground and everyone in it his toys.

Anything that Dean wanted it was his, his parents made sure that he had the best and most expensive toys and he was never left wanting. It helped that his parents had rivalry going on for who could claim the spot as Dean's favourite.

It was safe to say that Dean grew up to be spoiled, what he wanted he got.

When Dean was eight years old he met Sam Campbell the four years old that lived across the street. To this day Dean still remembers the adorable little boy four years younger than him that used to follow him around like his very own version of a puppy, only Sam was a lot cuter. One would think that an eight year old would be upset at having a much younger child following him around but Dean didn’t care he adored being the center of Sam’s world.

Sam didn't know what it was about the older boy that called to him; he just knew that Dean was special. He went everywhere that Dean went. Sam didn't even mind that at school he didn't have any other friends but Dean. Oh there were those who tried to befriend him but the first kid who got too close to Sam learned the lesson quick and fast Sam belonged only to Dean Winchester.

It was the first time that Sam saw a fight... well it wasn't much of a fight it took Dean one punch to knock down the kid onto his ass and with a steely glare Dean stated for everyone to hear as he tugged Sam into his arms, "Sam is mine."

Dean had been so angry that someone would dare to touch his Sammy, Sam was his friend and only his friend. That kid had been lucky that the only thing Dean had done was given him a black eye. Dean that there would be no fallout, this wasn't the first time he had gotten into trouble but this was the first time it was worth it.

A sudden thought hit Dean as he looked down at Sam, "You're okay with being mine, aren't you Sammy?"

When Sam beamed up at him with nothing but trust in those multicoloured eyes of his Dean felt it hard to breath and when Sam said, "I don't mind. I am yours." Dean knew that he would never let Sam go.

But life as Dean was about to learn didn't always do what he wanted and for the first time the boy who could have the world would lose the one thing that truly meant anything to him.

It all came crashing down Sam Wesson was the son of Mary Wesson the daughter of Samuel Campbell one of the FBI’s best and she had no clue that she was living next to the family who runs the Chicago mob a family that her dad vowed to bring down. Until her mother worried about her daughter and grandson's safety told Mary the truth. Everything from Mary's new job, to their house and right down to the school that Sam had been enrolled to had all been arranged by her father in hopes of bringing down the Winchester organization.

Mary refused to let her and Sam be used like that. Deanna Campbell being the daughter and granddaughter of different members of the law knew the tricks and taught them to her children in case they needed them. When Mary learned the truth she knew that she and Sam had to get out of there, in her dad's mind it didn't matter who paid the price for him to achieve his goal.

So in the dead of the night with only a flashlight Mary removed the four bags she always kept stashed full of a few days worth of clothes, money, snack bars and bottles of water along with new ids. She wasn't a fool she knew that they were being watched by both Winchester's people and her father's people.

Mary prepared for the toughest part of this telling Sam he had to leave Dean behind.

Sam had already been visited by the sandman and was safe in the land of dreams when his mom came to wake him. Mary smiled a watery smile as she looked at Sam sleeping soundly with the stuff dog that Dean had given him tucked safely in her arms.

 _'Sam, I truly hope that one day you can forgive me.'_ Mary prayed silently as she bent down to shake Sam awake. Sam let out a muffled sound before burying his head in deeper into his pillow while tightening his grip on his stuff dog. "Sammy. Sam, baby I need you to wake up." Mary pleaded as she gently shook Sam.

This time Sam let out a little moan at having his sleep disturbed before giving a yawn as his eyes fluttered open. "Mommy? Wh't goin' on?" Sam questioned as he rubbed his eyes. He was a little upset at being woken up; he was having such a great dream. He had been in a real candy land with enough sweets for him to eat for the rest of his life but the best part was that Dean had been there with a real puppy for him.

"Baby we have to go." Mary explained as she gently tucked Sam's blanket around him before lifting him into her arms.

Sam let out a yawn as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Will Dean be coming?" Sam had to ask his most important question.

Mary tried not to wince and was glad that Sam couldn't see her face. "I'm sorry baby but no Dean won't be coming with us, I'm afraid that you can't see Dean for a long time.

At the age of four Sam had his first taste of heart break at his mom's words, lifting his head Sam looked at his mom sadly. "But why? Why can't I see Dean again?"

"There are some bad and dangerous men who want to hurt Dean and they want to use you to do it. The only way to keep Dean safe is to leave." Mary felt her heart break as her son's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to leave either." Sam hadn't been the only one to fall for the Winchester charms.

John Winchester was a charming man but he was also someone Mary could talk to and laugh with but he was married and Mary wasn't about to be a home wrecker or the other woman. As much as Mary liked him as long as John wore a wedding ring he was off limits to her.

"If it keeps Dean safe I go." The very last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to be hurt.

Mary pressed a kiss onto the top of Sam's hair. "Don't give up hope Sammy, you and Dean might meet again someday." Given how possessive Dean was over Sam she didn't doubt for one second that Dean wouldn't rip apart heaven and hell to find Sam.

Dean was enraged when he woke up to the news that sometime during the night Sam and his mother had left. It had happen through the changing of the guards. This was the first time that Dean was denied something he wanted and the worst part was that it was his Sammy, the only thing Dean truly cared about in this world.

"I will find you again Sammy because you're mine and when I rule the world you will be standing right there beside me." Dean vowed.

Lilith Winchester was not happy that slut and brat had managed to get away. She had plans of them, she knew that Mary Campbell was the key to getting rid of John, she wasn't a fool she knew that the only reason John had married her was because of her father and for an heir. She was done waiting she wanted what was rightfully hers. _'At least that little brat is away from Dean. I can't have Dean losing focus on what is important.'_ Lilith would be happy if Dean never crossed paths with Sam Campbell again.

"So yeah I do owe you a thank you for that. That's the only reason you are still breathing. I also owe you for bringing Sam back into my life because it was you who arranged for Sam to be on the task force to take me down. You were right to think that Sam is my weakness but we are stronger together then when we are apart."

_Many years later_

Sam Wesson tugged at the collar of his suit as he tried not to fidget in his seat. It was days like this why he joined the FBI. _'Because your grandfather told you that it was a matter of family and if you didn't follow in his footsteps he would disown you and your mother.'_ That little voice in the back of Sam's head whispered.

Sam didn't think that he was cut out for this job, it wasn't him.

Then came the case of Dean Winchester.

Everyone who is anyone knows who Dean Winchester is. The cold and often cruel mob boss who ruled over the crime world with an iron fist, there wasn’t anything that went on in this city that Dean didn’t have a hand in. And he was not known for his mercy as he dealt with traitors, undercover officers and those moving in on his territory with the same brutal fashion.

Dean wielded power like it was an extension of himself.

But Sam knew a very different Dean Winchester, one who had a kind side that he didn't show to anyone but him. Sam couldn't believe that the boy he had known had turned into this monster that his bosses paint him.

Sam wondered if this was why he was assigned this case because of his connection to Dean a connection that only his grandfather knew about, the man might be retired but taking down Dean was still his obsession.

The time to strike was now Winchester attention was focused on the new player in town Lucifer, the man was named after the devil and he was certainly living up to that name.

"Now is the time to get an agent into Winchester's organization. Agents Wesson and Harvelle will be tasked with going undercover and getting close to Winchester. Harvelle, you fit the profile of the women that Winchester usually has on his arm. Wesson you fit his type of men." Victor Henriksen the man in charge of the mission trained by Samuel Campbell himself and just as determined to bring down the Winchesters.

Sam did his best to ignore the pain in his chest, like he did every time he caught sight of Dean with his flavour of the week. He didn't know why it hurt, it shouldn't. He shouldn't be clinging to a promise made when they were children.

_"You're mine Sammy."_

Those words still haunted Sam and they were a very big part of why he didn't date. That and his last attempt at it ended very badly for him.

"Don't get too jealous Sam when Dean chooses me." Jo slightly teased as she jabbed Sam in the ribs.

Sam forced a smile on his face, he and Jo were friends but there also seemed to be a rivalry between the two of them since their days at the academy and to this day Sam still has no clue why it started between. "I'll try not to." The problem was Sam didn't want Dean to choose Jo it would destroy his soul to be so close to Dean and not be able to have him.

If you asked Sam what the rest of the briefing was about he wouldn't be able to tell you, all he knew was that in two nights Dean would make his monthly visit to his club and he needed to be ready.

_Now_

"If you hadn't insisted on Sam being a part of that task force it might have been longer for me to claim my boy. But make no doubt about it I would one day be claiming _my boy_." There was no denying the possessiveness that dripped off those two words and it burned Samuel to core.

Samuel stared up at the man he hated with a passion and spat at Dean. "You're not worthy to have a Campbell in your bed."

Sam tensed as Dean wiped his suit down.

But Dean remained completely calm, "Well it's a good thing he's a Wesson and not a Campbell and that wasn’t very nice. Here we are willing to give you a chance to save your life and you throw it back on us. Now be quite and stop interrupting the story. Now where was I?"

For a second Sam dropped his blank mask and smiled at the cute confused frown Dean wore. "The night we met at the club." Sam reminded him.

Dean snapped his fingers. "That's right, thank you baby. That was the night I will never forget as it was the first time in years that I laid eyes on my boy and he looked like a walking dream come true. I didn't care that he was there to take me down because I know my baby boy and he is loyal to me, once he remembered who he belonged to he would take his rightful place as my second and as my lover." Dean leaned in close to Samuel as he whispered, "And I was right. Sam is mine and nothing you say will ever change that."

_Then_

Sam hated clubs, he always felt so uncomfortable in them. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the shadows but he couldn't he had a job to do. Taking a long swallow of the glass of whiskey in his hand Sam winced at the burn but he needed to liquid courage if he was going to get out on the dance floor.

Dean noticed him the moment he stepped into the club even years apart he had never lost his Sam senses; oh he had been keeping track of his boy. It was hard not to notice Sam dressed in the tight blue jeans that seemed painted on, they highlighted his long legs and perky butt. Dean could already picture those long legs wrapped around his waist and how that perky behind would feel around his cock. He was already getting hard and he hadn't even touched his boy yet. The incredible tight purple shirt showed off that his boy was not lacking in any department. 

But it was also clear that Sam was insecure about himself and had some major self-esteem issues and Dean didn’t like that one bit.  He hated the way that Sam would try to shrink in on himself and hunch his shoulders trying to make himself smaller. No his boy should be standing tall, towering over the world like he was meant to. Dean knew who was to blame for this, the same man that wanted to see him locked away and wasn’t above using his own grandson to do so.

 _'So Samuel has finally decided to make his big move. You really think that my Sammy will turn me in? Oh Samuel you have no idea how much I played a role in shaping Sammy's life.'_ Dean was tired of playing this game it was time that Sam took his place as his right hand man and took his rightful place in his bed.

It didn’t take long for Dean to notice that his boy wasn’t comfortable being out on the dance floor and while Dean did enjoy the way Sam’s body moved with music he was well aware of all the different eyes on his Sam.

Now Dean would be the first to admit that he was a very possessive man when it came to things that belonged to him and at the top of that list was Sam Wesson. Dean hadn't been surprised when Mary dropped the Campbell name and took the name of Sam's late father instead; it seemed that Mary wanted nothing more to do with her grandfather and his so-called legacy.

Taking one final sip from his whiskey, "Stay here," Dean ordered his two men Benny and Castiel, he didn't want either of them to cramp his style as he set out to claim what is his. He figured he get in a few dances before Meg was dragging Castiel out onto the dance floor.

Letting the music wash over him Sam felt a little more looser than he normal would be and figured he owed it to the alcohol taking affect. He hadn't even noticed when someone came up behind him until he felt hands grip his hips pulling him back flush against a very male chest.

"Can I have this dance sweetheart?" A deep husky voice that dripped sex purred in his ear.

Without even looking Sam knew who had joined him, he would know Dean's voice anywhere what he couldn't understand is why Dean approached him, everyone had been so sure that it would be Jo that got Dean's attention in the tiny red dress she wore, even Sam.

Heart pounding in his chest Sam tilted his head back enough to look into those impossible green eyes that to this day still haunted his every dream. "Y...yes." Sam cursed himself stuttering.

Dean's eyes crinkled as he smiled at how cute Sam was when he stuttered and with the adorable blush on his cheeks, "Good sweetheart because I'm about to keep your dance card full all night long."

The promise in Dean's voice spoke a lot more than just dancing and Sam found himself swallowing hard hoping like hell that Dean kept that promise.

That night Dean and Sam did as Dean promised and danced the night away, each dance fuelling the lust between them as hands grew more bolder and bodies brushed so close together that not even air could pass between them. It was so hard for Dean to keep his mouth off of his boy dancing in his arms

Jo huffed silently Winchester hadn't even so much as looked at her and while she knew the man was a criminal it didn't stop the fact that he was hot and she wanted to be the one who took Dean down not Sam. _'It will take a crow bar to get those two apart but I will be damned if I let Sam gets this win.'_ Adjusting her dress Jo slipped out of her seat and headed towards the dancing couple.

"Sammy!"

Sam cringed at the nickname as Jo came stumbling up to them in what he knew was nothing but an act and draped herself all over him.

If looks could kill Jo would be dead from the force of Dean's glare. _'Who does she think she is calling my Sam Sammy? That's my nickname for him and only I'm allowed to call him that.'_

Never had Jo been more thankful for her training then she was at this very moment, Dean Winchester was truly terrifying when pissed off.

"Sammy," Dean drawled out the name and loved the shiver that Sam couldn't contain. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Jo. Jo this is Dean." Despite how hard he tried to fight it Sam felt a feeling of dread slowly creeping into his heart.

"Are you a package deal?" Dean asked letting his eyes trail up and down Sam's long body. He could already see it stretched out on his bed. He didn't care much for the blond woman, she was too much like the vapid eye-candy he was forced to have on his arm. "You're friend is missing a very important body part and I don't share what's mine Sammy."

In that moment Jo knew she had lost to Sam, there was no way that it wasn't him that Dean was taking home tonight. _'Oh well there will always be another bigger fish to fry.'_ "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Sam." Giggling to keep up the act Jo patted Sam on the cheek before stumbling away.

"Now that she's gone what do you say we get back to what's important the two of us?" Dean asked as he cupped Sam's chin and slowly stroked Sam's lower lip with his thumb.

Sam managed to find his voice and whisper out a single, "Yes."

Dean's smile could have lit up the whole room, "That's my boy."

Sam couldn't breathe it was like when he was children and all he wanted to do was belong to Dean. He would go anywhere this man asked him to.

_Now_

Making himself comfortable on the only other chair in the room Dean tugged Sam down onto his lap; Samuel tried not to get sick at the sight of his own flesh and blood melting into those monsters arms like he belonged there.

"I really must thank you Samuel for sending Sam to me. I was incomplete without him. But it wasn't until you tried to kill me did I know that Sam returned my feelings." Dean taunted as he nuzzled Sam's neck.

Samuel remembered that he hated that he failed and that it had been at the hands of his grandson that his mission to see Dean's blood spilled had failed.

_Then_

It had been three months since Dean had picked up Sam at the club and since that night he hadn't left Dean's side quickly working his way into the organization and into Dean's life.

Sam still doesn't know what Dean told his people but from the morning after he spent the night in Dean's bed he had been accepted by them.

It was clear right from the start that Sam was so different then all of Dean’s usual conquests, this one was specials this one was sticking around.

“You know that it’s going to be hard keeping him safe if Sam’s status as a FBI agent got out? Our people don’t take kindly to feds undercover.” Benny reminded his boss.

The look in Dean’s eyes was one that would make grown men tremble in their boots and piss their pants. “Make it clear that anyone who tries anything against Sam will answer to me, personally.”

Benny studied his friend, he had been with Dean since the start and never had he seen his friend act like this around anyone. “He’s the real deal, isn’t he? He’s the one you’ve been looking for in every man and woman that you picked up but none of them could match up to your boy?” Benny had seen many men and women share Dean’s bed but not one of them stuck around long.

“No because none of them were him.” Dean admitted in a soft voice.

That was good enough for Benny. “I’ll see to it that the word gets out that Sam Wesson is to remain untouched unless they want to dance with the devil himself.” Benny knew that Dean would wipe out anyone who dared to harm Sam.

“Oh and Benny I want a close eye kept on Samuel Campbell this has his finger prints all over this. I know that man isn’t above using his own family to get what he wants and he wants my fine ass in jail.” Dean would bet every last penny he owned that this could all be traced back to Samuel Campbell, the man might be retired but he was still determined to bring Dean down.

“And if he is?” Benny truly wondered what Dean will do to that man.

“I will put an end to this once and for all.” There was no missing the steal in Dean's voice and for a moment Benny almost pitied Samuel Campbell, almost the man was as big as a sinner as Dean was only he tried to excuse his actions as doing his duty.

It was no secret that Lucifer was getting bolder with his actions but never did anyone think that he would have the guts to try and take Dean out in public.

It was pure luck that Sam had seen the flash of a gun aiming at Dean, he hadn't thought, merely acted when Dean's life had been placed in danger.

Sam could only stare at the smoking gun in his hand, unable to believe that he had been the one to pull the trigger it had been the first time he pulled the gun since he went undercover in Dean's organization. He had just taken a life in defence of the man he was supposed to bring down.

Dean saw the growing panic building in Sam's eyes. "Clean this up." He ordered Castiel and Benny trusting them to follow his orders as he never took his eyes off of Sam.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean worried that he might have to pry the gun out of Sam's hand but transferred to his hand with ease. He knew that his sweet boy was regretting taking a life. "That man was a monster he prayed on innocent children. Don't give him the satisfaction of letting his death getting to you." He recognized the man as Azazel, one of Lucifer's much more dangerous men. He was truly a monster.

"He was pointing a gun at you. I couldn't let him hurt you." Sam whispered looking at Dean with fear in his eyes.

 That was the last thing Dean expected to hear from Sam to know that his sweet boy had killed because he was in danger. Pressing his body against Sam's Dean kissed him softly and sweet. "I'm going to take you home and worship every inch of your body. Show you how proud I am of you." Dean promised against Sam's mouth as he slowly sucked Sam's lower lip in. He had Sam this proved it Sam was loyal to him and only him.

Sam Wesson now fully belonged to Dean Winchester and there was no way he was giving him back.

Sam whimpered against Dean's mouth a soft, "Please." Nothing else matter to Sam, not this assignment, not earning his grandfather's approval, nothing but the man above him.  

Dean felt it the moment Sam surrendered and remembered just who he belonged to since the moment they met Sam had been his. "Say it."Dean demanded.

A whimper tore free from Sam's mouth at Dean's demand as his soon-to-be lover's hot breath tickled his heated skin. "I'm yours." Sam knew it without a doubt that he was Dean and nothing in his life would be the same.

"In the car now or I will be taking you right here and now for everyone to see and then I would have to kill them all for looking at something that is mine and mine alone." Dean growled his possessiveness coming out in full force.

Sam shivered but still did as Dean demanded and slide into the back of the limo.

"Benny, get your ass over here and drive us home, now!" Dean ordered before slipping in after Sam.

Benny was grateful that his boss couldn't see his face he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to drive them back knowing full well that Dean won't be able to keep his hands off of Sam but if he didn't get them back soon enough they would be making good use of the backseat and Benny really didn't need to see that.

"Better get going before the car starts a rocking." Meg teased and as much as he hated to admit it Benny knew she was right about that.

Never had a car ride felt so long to Dean especially when he had his boy in his lap grinding against him for all he was worth. _'One day soon I'm going to have to take Sam out in my other baby and break in her backseat.'_ Oh yes Dean rather liked the idea of Sam stretched out in the backseat of his Impala.

But for now the bed would do.

Fire filled Sam as Dean dominated the kiss he hadn't even notice that Dean was backing them up towards the bed until the back of his legs hit the bed.

"Oof." Sam whined as the kiss broke as he was pushed back down onto the bed but that quickly disappeared as Dean followed after him and straddled his lap.

"We are far from over baby boy in fact we are just getting started." Dean promised as he looked down at the sight he had waited so long for Sam lay out before him like a gift just waiting for him to unwrap.

Sam couldn't stop himself from shivering at the pure promise in Dean's voice, even as his lover lowered his head and reclaimed Sam's mouth.

Dean felt like he would starve if he didn't kiss Sam again he had waited so long for this moment and he was going to savour it. A breathless moan left Sam's parted lips as his nails dug into Dean's strong back.

Dean loved the sounds Sam would make as he touched them he had always figured that his boy would be so sensitive to the touch.

Feeling Sam's heart beating in time with his was everything that Dean needed in that moment.

As he backed up slightly, settling into the pile of plush pillows, and as he witnessed the open hunger in Dean’s gaze, he knew it was time. Breathless with nervous desire, Sam whispered the words that Dean needed to hear, “I’m yours forever.”

Dean didn’t realise how much he’d been waiting for and wanting to hear those words fall from Sam’s lips, or how much they would mean to him when he did. His heart was filled to overflowing with love for Sam; they were the sweetest, most beautiful words he’d ever heard. As he surged forward and claimed Sam’s mouth in a dominating kiss, Dean felt body respond as if it were his very first time, and the fact that Sam returned the kiss with just as much passion, if not more only made his desire burn that much brighter.

Their mouths fought for control as their passion deepened, their lips duelling and their tongues tangling with one another in an erotic dance of pleasure. When oxygen became a dire necessity Dean broke their kiss just long enough for them to gulp in deep breaths of air and for him to yank Sam’s t-shirt off over his head and fling it away. Dean’s hands quickly went to the waistband of those skin-tight leather jeans where his nimble fingers began to make short work of the button and zipper, the only two things in the entire world that were keeping him from his much sought-after prize.

It took Sam several moments to regain just a bit of his senses after Dean’s overwhelming kiss and he was surprised when he felt the cool air of the room against his overheated skin. Looking down he saw that not only was he completely naked but so was Dean and he had to blink at how quickly Dean had managed to get them both undressed. “How did you do that so fast?” He asked breathlessly, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice.

Puffing his chest out with pure pride, Dean grinned wickedly. “When I want something or in this case, _someone_ , nothing and I mean absolutely _nothing_ stands in my way.” There was more than a hint of primal animal instinct glinting in his eyes before he focused on the task before him, marking the muscled expanse of gloriously tan skin of Sam’s chest, leaving pink, red and purple marks everywhere his mouth went.

Overwhelmed by the intensity with which Dean nipped, licked and sucked on him, Sam’s breathless moans quickly filled the air as the older man continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Dean was taking great joy in marking every inch of his beautiful boy he could reach, occasionally making his own throaty noises of enjoyment. Judging by the thorough pleasure with which his new lover was going about his job, Sam knew without a doubt that he was going to be wearing Dean’s marks on his body from now on.

Dean chuckled as he felt his beautiful boy shiver beneath his lips and he decided it was time to begin moving his mouth down Sam’s body. Pausing long enough to reach upward and plant a long slow kiss on Sam’s plump lips, Dean returned to his original course of action, taking his own sweet time to worship every inch of skin he came across and taking extra time to lavish an agonising amount of attention on Sam’s nipples. With maniacal precision he licked, kissed and suckled each one in turn, hardening them into tight little peaks. From the tight grip Sam had on his hair, Dean knew that the younger man was thoroughly enjoying the attention and in a brief flash, he suddenly wondered what it would feel like the first time Sam did the same thing to him. The very thought sent a wave of heady passion straight to Dean’s groin, making it grow achingly hard.

Determined to put his own pleasure off until Sam was teetering on the very edge of sanity itself, Dean slowly continued his journey downward until he felt Sam’s throbbing erection brush and bob against his cheek. Pleased that the young man was extremely pleased with the attention he was receiving, Dean then decided to prolong the moment by nuzzling Sam’s inner thigh, licking long strips along the velvety skin. “Tell me what you want, my baby boy,” he ordered in a lust-roughened voice.

Peering upwards along the naked body lying before him, Dean was delighted to see Sam blushing darkly and that the blush covered nearly his whole body. Left speechless by Dean’s question, Sam had a hard time getting his befuddled mind to formulate an answer. He’d never had any of his lovers – not that there were all that many, mind you; between shyness and what Brady had done to him, Sam had come to realise – but none of them had ever asked him what he wanted.

But perhaps worse still, Sam had never thought to speak up for himself, a situation that was happily about to come to an end. Having felt Dean’s cheek brush against his cock just moments before, and with his nipples rock-hard from the man’s talented tongue, Sam now knew what he wanted – no, what he _needed_. “I want to feel your mouth on me,” Sam whispered shyly as he glanced down at Dean through his long eyelashes.

 _‘Oh god, yes!’_ Dean grinned wickedly against Sam’s leg; that was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. Keeping his eyes locked with Sam’s, Dean licked the delicate pearl of pre-cum from Sam’s tip and savoured the tangy taste of his young lover. As he moved his tongue along the slit Dean loved the breathy whimpers and sounds that were escaping his Greek God's lips. Pulling back, Dean grinned deviously and then waited until he heard Sam’s cries of distress and felt the boy dig his long fingers into Dean’s hair, pulling on the strands, before he suddenly swooped down and engulfed Sam’s cock whole.

“Oh, God!” Sam cried out sharply as his head dropped onto the pillow and his eyes rolled back in his head until, just for a moment, only the whites were showing. He wanted to arch his body, to push himself deeper the searing heat surrounding his cock, but the strong grip Dean had on his hip made it clear that he was to stay still until Dean said it was okay to move. _‘Oh god, yes! Yes! More! Please, more!’_

Pleased to see his unspoken orders were being followed and that his young lover was fully under his spell, Dean decided it was time to up the ante and play dirty so he gave a throaty hum around Sam’s cock, letting the reverberations rumble around the throbbing flesh before he began using his teeth and tongue, adding to the torment. He made a subtle shift in his position so that he had a better view up his boy’s body; he wanted to see Sam’s face flush with desire as he came. Even more than that, perhaps even better than seeing, was hearing Sam screaming Dean’s name to the heavens as his sweet beautiful boy toppled over the edge and into nirvana.

Sam could probably count on one hand the number of blowjobs he’d received – he’d always been on the giving end before – so feeling the intense heat and pressure of Jensen’s mouth as he sucked, nibbled and licked his way up and down his cock was almost too much to bear. He teetering was on the very edge of his endurance desperate to come but wanting to stay on that edge forever; never before had anyone made him feel so wanted, so desirable, or so completely loved.

Even though he was engrossed in pleasuring Sam, Dean was still well aware of the love pouring off him in waves; sensing that he was at the end of his strength and wanting to see his beloved boy come, he hollowed his cheeks to take Sam in even deeper and then he increased his sucking.

Sam started as he felt the head of his cock bump against the back of his lover’s throat and he arched his back, pushing himself in further. And then it happened: “Going to come, Dean!” he gasped out frantically, his hands clutching at the bedding, at Dean’s head, at thin air. He could no longer hold back and with a shrill groan he let go and his hips took on a life of their own, bucking upwards again and again, forcing himself in deeper into Dean’s mouth.

Dean grinned madly as Sam’s cock pulsed and throbbed like it had come alive inside his mouth and he increased his humming as he reached out blindly for the lube he was sure he’d tossed on the bed earlier and his grin grew as his fingers finally brushed against it. Without breaking his gaze away from the sight of Sam lost in the throes of passion, Dean quickly and easily opened the tube and coated his fingers.

A moan born of pure, unadulterated pleasure tore itself from Sam’s throat as Dean slide a finger into his delicious lover’s twitching hole. “Dean! Oh God!” he shouted, “Oh yes!” He had _never_ felt so alive before; every nerve ending was on fire. Sam didn’t know how much longer he was going to last and the instant Dean brushed against his prostate, Sam let out a scream of pleasure such as he had never known before. Every atom of his being was flung apart over and over again as he was overcome by a tsunami of orgasmic ecstasy that rolled over and through him again and again.

The moment the first taste of Sam's essence hit his tongue Dean knew he never would – never could – tire of this beautiful boy and he felt his heart swell with love. Wanting to prolong Sam’s first experience with him, Dean gently slipped a second finger in with the first as he milked Sam through his orgasm.

Sam was such an exhausted, boneless mess that even breathing seemed like too much work, although he continued to suck in breath after breath of hot, sex-scented air. Never before had someone made him feel so much pure sensual pleasure. _‘It’s_ _a wonder_ _my_ _heart_ _doesn’t explode_ _it’s_ _beating so hard in_ _my chest!’_

Dean released the now softened cock from his mouth and turned his attention to the rest of Sam. “God, baby boy, you taste divine,” Dean growled as he crawled up Sam’s sweaty body and when their lips met in a searing kiss, Sam groaned at the taste of himself on Dean’s tongue; it was yet one more brand new and unexpected experience for him.

Finally and reluctantly breaking the kiss Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s for a moment as he caught his breath before he slipped a third finger inside Sam, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful boy; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting him. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before,” Dean promised in a breathy whisper against Sam’s lips.

Opening eyes that were still slightly glazed from his orgasm, Sam graced Dean with a smile of pure bliss. “I already have, Dean; no one has ever made love to me like this before.”

“And no one else ever will. You are mine, Sam, from this moment on just as I am yours,” Dean growled softly into Sam’s ear before giving to his own bodily demands. He could no longer hold back the overwhelming urge to bury himself in Sam’s tight warmth and finally lay claim to his lover’s beautiful soul.

After gently removing his fingers from Sam, Dean kissed him deeply once more and swallowed the whimpers of disappointment that Sam made over the action. “Are you ready, beautiful boy?” he murmured as he nipped at Sam’s earlobe.

Sam’s eyes flew open as yet again Dean surprised him; he was used to his partner simply thrusting into him whether he was ready or not. Love and gratitude flooded his expression as he nodded, “More than I’ve ever been!”

The purity and openness of Sam’s emotions brought a huge lump to Dean’s throat, one that he had trouble swallowing past; collecting himself, the older man then smiled adoringly against his beautiful boy’s lips when he heard the young man moan in pleasure as Dean at last slid himself fully into Sam.

Breaking their kiss Dean pulled back just a bit and rested on his elbows for a moment to allow Sam to adjust to having him inside of him. Judging by how deliciously tight his beautiful boy was around him, it was obvious that Sam hadn’t been with a man for quite some time and he would wonder about that later, right now he wanted nothing more than to pleasure his baby boy. “So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Sam? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other.” Dean whispered his words against Ianto’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses.

Sam had to admit that Dean was more than right. They really did fit perfectly together, unlike anyone he’d ever been with before. _‘I was truly made for Dean.’_ Sam thought in awe. “Please Dean, move.” Sam pleaded breathlessly and he began experimentally bucking his hips in hopes that Dean would start to move.

A sound of purely primal need escaped Dean as he responded to Sam’s plea. “I am going to make you come so hard that you forget everything but my name!” Dean vowed as he began to set a fast pace. He would make slow and tender love to Sam next round; right now the need to make Sam his was too powerful to deny and he was far gone to hold back.

Within moments the only sounds filling the air in Dean’s bedroom were moans of passion, harsh breathing, and the sounds of flesh on flesh. Dean’s green eyes darkened completely to black as he drank in and memorised the image of Sam’s flushed skin. He’d never had a lover who responded so intensely to him before or who fit with him so perfectly, and he’d been sexually active for years with numerous partners under his belt. They had been nothing but a way to pass time until Sam was returned to him.  

Awash in the erotic sensations that Dean was bringing forth from his body, Sam tossed his head back and forth on the pillow moaning and pleading with Dean in unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that as he lay under Dean, the older man thought he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in the throes of passion. It was a sight Dean knew he would never get tired of seeing.

Sam was lost in a sea of exquisite bliss and his passion rose to new heights as one of Dean’s hands wrapped around his newly erect and aching cock. Gathering enough of his senses to move, Dean joined his free hand with Sam’s and together they used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Sam bucked and groaned as Dean managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close!” Thanks to Dean’s wonderful talents, Sam knew he was once again near the edge.

Dean could feel the tightening of Sam’s muscles and he knew that he was pushing the limits of his endurance and he so wanted to see his young lover lost in his orgasm again. Timing his words just right, he grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby boy, come for me now!” he ordered. Dean was barely holding on himself; he wanted to empty himself in Sam, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted… no, he _needed_ Sam to come first.

About to lose all control of himself, Sam clawed at Dean’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Dean’s backside as the man’s hips snapped with the motions as he began to pound in and out of Sam’s willing body.

“Mine!” Dean snarled he would make sure that the whole world knew that Sam was his and his alone and he would destroy anyone who tried to take him from him.

Nothing sounded more beautiful to Dean than when his name tore from Sam’s lips in a guttural scream as he covered both their bellies and Dean’s hand with his release.

Dean felt Sam’s muscles tighten around his aching cock but he forced himself to hold back his own release, wanting to prolong Sam’s pleasure for as long as possible. Tiny mewling whimpers escaped Sam’s mouth as Dean continued to hit his sensitive prostate with every stroke. Sam found himself reaching up to grab the headboard as Dean finally lost control and at last thought of only his own enjoyment. Through heavily glazed eyes Sam drank in the sight of Dean, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure as he rode the waves of gratification coursing through his body.

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam whispered. “Make me yours forever.” Hearing those few words was all it took for Dean to let go of his fragile restraint and come completely undone.

“Sam!” Dean roared as he felt himself swell even larger before emptying himself into Sam’s waiting body in long, hot squirts that seemed to go on forever. At last he let out a deep, shuddering breath as he collapsed on Sam, taking care at the last moment to make sure he didn’t crush his beautiful boy under his weight. Spent but deliriously happy, Dean gently nuzzled his cheek against Sam’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his lover with his intensely passionate love-making.

Pushing his lover’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, Sam shook his head and smiled fondly at Dean. “Nope; wore me out but didn’t hurt me.”

Dean chuckled as he kissed Sam gently and carefully pulled out of his lover. Resting his hand on Sam’s chest, he could feel the rhythm of his heart beating strongly beneath his palm. “Why don’t we clean up, have a little rest, and then I’ll give you a repeat performance.”

Sam smiled tiredly. “That sounds wonderful,”

Once he was sure they were both clean Dean crawled into the bed next to Sam, pulled the covers up and then for several moments he just lay there watching him sleep. "You're mine, baby boy, and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Dean knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted Sam as a part of his life until they were old and grey.

Dean loved the sight of Sam in his bed so relaxed, his eyes shone brighter than the stars as he cuddled up against Dean’s side. “You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?” Dean asked as his fingers played with Sam’s hair, he loved the feeling of those silkily locks against his fingers.

Shifting so he could look up at Dean he pressed a kiss on Dean’s chest. “I know, just like I could never do anything to hurt you,” and Sam knew that was the truth there was no way that he would be able to turn Dean in or give any evidence that would take him down. _‘I’m in love with Dean.’_ Sam had known that for a while but this was the first time he actually admitted it to himself.

Dean Winchester knows that he is a possessive man, what was his belonged solely to him. Which was certainly true in the case of Sam Wesson, he never forgot the little boy who he had declared belong to him. It was easy for Dean to keep track of Sam through the years and knew that his boy had followed in his grandfather’s footsteps and had become a Fed. That truly didn’t bother Dean after all Sam belonged to him.

“I was wondering how long you wanted to play this game. Did you really think Sammy that I didn’t keep track of you? I claimed you as mine and I always look after what is mind.” Dean purred as he boxed Sam in.

Sam could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he stared into Dean’s impossible green eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should be thrilled that Dean remembered him or terrified that Dean remembered him. “You remembered me?” Sam silently cursed himself that was not what he meant to say.

“Oh baby boy, I never forgot you. I’ve kept track of you since you were taken from me.” Dean wondered how Sam would take that little bit of news.

Sam felt ice in his fill his veins, if Dean had kept track of him then that would mean he knew.

“Yes I know.” Dean grinned at Sam shock look. “Yeah baby boy you said that out loud and to answer your question I know that you’re a fed. I do baby boy and the only reason that you are still alive is because your mine. You should know by now that I don’t do mercy, a fact that your bosses know very well. Baby why do you think they sent you?” Dean asked as he slowly stroked Sam’s cheek.

Sam didn’t want to believe what Dean was saying was true; there was no way that he had been used by the agents that he trusted. Dean could see the war within Sam he didn’t want to believe him but couldn’t deny that his words had some truth in them. “Your grandfather is so determined to bring down my family that he would be willingly to use you, his own grandson. Why do you think you and your mother moved so suddenly?”

It was true Sam could never get the full story from his mom as to why they had moved or why she had cut off contact with his grandfather.

“Your grandfather sent you to be my whore.” Dean hissed out he needed Sam to see the truth about his grandfather and those who he gave his loyalty to.

Sam didn’t want to believe what Dean was saying was true, but he couldn’t deny that it made so much sense. “And you were more than happy to make me one.” Sam snarled back suddenly very angry at how he had been played by both Dean and his grandfather.

Dean loved the fire that Sam had, but while he could understand Sam anger it wouldn’t do him any good to have Sam mad at him. “Baby you were never my whore.”

“Then what am I?” Sam needed to know that he wasn’t just a plaything for Dean to use and discarded when he outlived his usefulness.

“Mine.” Dean didn’t miss the way that Sam relaxed when he said that one word. “You are my lover; my second in command but above all that you are my baby boy, my Sammy.”

Sam wanted to believe him.

“Believe me baby boy. I wouldn’t lie about something like this. You are mine Sammy.” Dean whispered as he cupped Sam’s face with his hands and brought their mouths together in a soft kiss. As a rule Dean didn’t do soft, gentle, tendered or loving he did passionate, lust and claiming but when it came to Sam none of his usual rules applied. Dean needed Sam to believe him to believe that he really belonged to Dean.

Sam wasn’t sure how to react. “You should want me dead instead of in your bed.” He couldn’t understand Dean, the man made no sense if he had known that he was an FBI agent he shouldn’t be letting him in this close. Dean should hate him.

Dean hated to see the doubt in his Sammy's eyes. "Baby boy, I could never hate you. And there is no place that you belong more than in my bed."

"But your people how do you know that they'll accept me?" Sam didn't want to be the reason that someone turned on Dean and tried to take him out.

"Baby don't you worry your pretty little head. My people are loyal to me and they wouldn't turn against me. And even if they did there is no way that I'm going to give you up. You've been mine since the day we met as children and from the moment you joined me in my bed everyone knows you are mine."

"Still this is dangerous I am a former FBI agent and I know not all of your people will be all that accepting of a former agent sleeping with their boss." Sam pointed out.

Dean heard nothing beyond former FBI agent. "Wait you're giving up your status as an agent?"

Sam wasn't surprised that was all Dean heard but still he nudged his lover in the ribs. "Focus Dean."

"I am focused Sam, I just heard the news I've been wanting to hear since I found you again. You and I will rule this city." Dean pulled Sam down into a kiss full of hunger.

Sam couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips as Dean devoured his mouth, he knew that there was much more they needed to talk about but right now none of that seemed to matter as Dean deepened the kiss.

Sam found himself back underneath Dean's strong body and he didn't care about anything but the man above him. Since his last relationship ended badly he hadn't allowed himself to be vulnerable but with Dean he trusted the other man, he knew that he would never hurt him.

Sam heard Dean whisper, "You're my Sammy just like I'm your Dee that has never changed," before he got lost in the passion Dean was offering.

Dean was whistling, no one could remember the last time the man had whistled and if Benny wasn't mistaken he had also seen his friend skipping.

"I think that this proves that Sam is good for him." Meg commented.

Benny wasn't at all surprised to see her phone out. "You're recording this aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. This is golden and I'm not about to let this slip through my fingers. I want a vacation where I do nothing but ride Cas until he can't move and Dean has a private island that would be perfect for that." Meg cheerfully informed Benny.

Benny made a face he did not need to hear about Meg and Cas' love life, he had walked on them too many times. Meg had a thing for having an audience and he had seen far too much of her and Castiel for his taste. "I already know more than enough about you and Castiel's love life I don't need to hear anymore."

Meg loved making the men uncomfortable and it was so easy to do. "You act like you've never seen a woman's or another man's naked body before." Meg loved to tease Benny.

Only Meg could make Benny blush and she loved doing so as often as she could.

Dean didn't care that his men were looking at him like he was crazy, maybe he was. He was a fool in love and he didn't care who knew.

"Damn that puppy must be an animal in the sack." Billie commented as she watched her employer hum under his breath.

"Not that you'll ever know but yes he is." Dean answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Meg was happy that her boss was in a good mood because what she had for him would make him a bear to deal with.

“Well I have some news for you boss that you won’t like.” Meg announced as she made herself at home on Dean’s very expensive leather couch.

One look at Meg’s face Dean knew he wasn’t going to like it; she had the glint in her eyes she only got when dealing with abusive people. “What and who do you need to bury?”

“Sam’s abusive ex was brought into his life by his loving grandfather. Samuel Campbell arranged for Brady to be in all of Sam’s class and arranged that they would be roommates at Stanford.”

White hot rage filled Dean and the very expensive pen in his hand snapped in half and he didn’t care about the ink spilling onto his desk and papers. “Are you sure?”

Meg shot him a look. “Of course I’m sure this is what you pay me to do. I traced several payments made from Campbell’s accounts to Brady’s. Campbell did his best to hide his actions and it took a lot of digging for me to find them.”

Dean didn’t think it was possible to hate Samuel more than he already did but to know that bastard had arranged for his Sam to be put in the path of an abuser sickened him. “You have the proof right?”

“Not just that but this Brady has done this before but a certain agent covered it all up.” Men like that sickened Meg and she was a little more than fond of the giant puppy known as Sam.

“Send Billie to deal with him.”

At that moment Meg almost felt sorry for Brady, almost. The man wouldn’t stand a chance once the Reaper got through with him. “Will do boss man.”

Dean rolled his eyes he had long ago given up on trying to get Meg to stop calling him that she did what she wanted when she wanted. "I still don't get how Castiel puts up with you."

"The same way that Sam puts up with your grumpy ass because he loves me and the sex is out of this world." Meg cheerfully shot back.

Dean had to admit that yeah the sex with Sam was out of this world, not that he would tell anyone that. Sam was his and only his.

"Dude you've got that 'I'm going to go all caveman on Sam and Sam's ass so that he won't be able to walk straight for a week' look in your eyes."

Yeah, that actually sounded like a really good idea.

Meg knew that there was no point in trying to talk to Dean when he got like this; all that was on his mind was Sam and how many different ways he can make him beg.

“Just be carefully with him, Sam is more fragile than he lets on.” Meg warned she was fond of the giant puppy, not that she would ever say that out loud she had a reputation to maintain as a badass.

“Sam will never be safer than when he is with me.” Dean would rather rip out his own heart than cause any kind of harm against his boy.

“There’s a lot more ways to hurt someone than just physically.” Dean’s eyes shot to Meg’s and she gave him a look, “Remember that.”

"I do Meg and if I ever hurt Sam I give you full permission to shoot me." Dean knew out of all his people Meg would be the one to do so. If he wasn't so sure in the knowledge of Sam's love for him and Meg's love for Castiel he might have been a little jealous at how close those two had gotten in such a short time.

"No problem boss." Meg agreed far too cheerfully for Dean's taste. "I take it were not telling Sam this little piece of news?"

"No I don't want Sam to know that he was used like that. That bastard had already left enough scars on Sam I refuse to let him leave anymore."

"Got it boss." A part of Meg wishes that it was her getting a chance to deal with this bastard but figures she might get it over too quickly while Billie would draw it out and make it hurt.

Dean knew that sooner than later something was going to have to be done, there was no way that Sam couldn't stop giving reports.

Apparently Sam had the same idea. "My grandfather won't stop until he sees you in jail or dead. I can't lose you Dean."

"I wanted to wait but I have been gather initial on your grandfather that will force him to back down or have all his dirty secrets revealed." Dean pulled Sam into his arms.

"I always knew that my grandfather wasn't the saint he claimed he could be. If you want to take him down I'll be right by your side." Sam murmured there was no choice he would always chose Dean.

"You'll have to be the one to call him, arrange a meeting at one of my Warehouses. Tell him you have enough info to take me down that is the one thing that will get him to come to you." Dean knew that was the only thing to get Samuel to come to them.

"I will. When do you want to meet him?" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"As soon as possible." Dean wanted this over and done with; he wanted the shadow of Samuel Campbell out of their lives forever.

_Now_

"And here you are Samuel, just like I figured you would be. You are so desperate to bring me down that you would do anything to see me fall. Even sell your soul to the devil. So here's the thing Campbell I'm going to make you this offer only once and it's up to you and you alone as to if you want to take it or not." Dean hadn't been surprised when Samuel agreed to meeting Sam alone without any back-up the two of them had been more than enough to subdue him.

 "I won't be bought by the likes of you." Samuel spat back, he would rather take a bullet from a Winchester gun than to be under the thumb of someone like Dean.

"No, I know for a fact that you would rather be bought by the likes of Lucifer." Dean commented easily as if he had been talking about the weather.

Samuel felt ice freeze his veins. _'There is no way that bastard can know about my deals with Lucifer.'_

"Don't bother lying. I've been watching you Samuel for years because I knew that one day you would prove to be a danger for my Sam and I wasn't about to take any chances." Dean knelt down so he could look Samuel in the eyes, "I knew that one day you would show your true colours and I have all the proof I need to bury you." Dean leaned forward so only Samuel would hear his next words, "You will never be able to hurt Sam again."

Samuel hated the smug look in Dean's eyes; he longed to wipe it off his face. "You will never be a free man Winchester. Sooner than later you are going to mess up, hell killing me could be what finally brings you down. No man is untouchable forever."

"You would know that wouldn't you Samuel? After all your entire career would come to an end if it got out that you were in bed with Lucifer." Dean drawled out as he took a step back so he was standing side by side with Sam.

Seeing them standing side by side Samuel finally saw how dangerous the pair truly was. Dean was the picture of sin and darkness dressed in a full on black suit, coat and hat. While Sam stood opposite of him dressed purely in white, Sam was the light to Dean's darkness but even the light can fall to shadow.

 _'There is no way this is happening! My perfect plans cannot be falling apart.'_ Samuel would not allow this to happen. "You failed me Sam! I should have known that you would turn out to be nothing but a whore like your mother." Samuel glared at his grandson, “I should have known that you would prove to be nothing but a disappointment Sam.” He had hoped that placing Sam in Winchester’s organization that it would lead to the downfall of Dean. _‘I should have known that Winchester would be the downfall of my sorry excuse for a grandson.’_

Sam couldn’t help but flinch; he didn’t know why he let his grandfather get to him like that. He had always known that he would never be good enough for his grandfather; everything he did was met with criticism from the man. But while his grandfather words hurt they didn’t carry that familiar sting with them. Samuel Campbell’s opinion of him didn’t matter anymore he had found someone who truly cared about him.  

Dean knew that had crossed a line and only his arm on Sam's chest kept his lover from ripping off his grandfather's head.

"You don't get to talk about my mother like that." Sam hissed out, an unmatched rage filling him.

Samuel knew he had hit a sore spot with Sam so he just kept on digging. "Oh please I know just what kind of woman my daughter is. She was panting like a dog in heat after John Winchester, the only thing that kept her from jumping into his bed was because he was married. Like mother like son, right?"

Samuel turned his attention to Dean. "You know all about whores don't you Dean considering that you own mother was one." Samuel turned his attack to Dean this time.

Samuel was not expecting Dean to suddenly start chuckling.

"My mother really? My dear sweet mother who conspired with Lucifer to kill my father and take what is rightfully mine from me? I have no love for a woman that only saw me as anything but a tool. My mother never loved me; she loved power and the money that came with my dad's name. I would be happy to see my dad with Mary. My mother tried to kill my dad and she was lucky that all she got was banishment with enough money to keep her happy as she live out the rest of her life." Dean wasn't at all surprised that Samuel tried to use his mother against him but he had long ago come to terms of her role in his life, besides he had Sam and his new family.

"You had the easiest mission ever. You couldn’t even do this right.” Samuel continued to berate his grandson, unaware that he no longer had any power over him anymore. "You're a failure and a disappointment."

“No grandfather you are the disappointment. I know all about your dealings with Lucifer. You claim that Dean is a monster when you’re the one in bed with the devil. Now grandfather I suggest you listen to Dean's offer." Sam wanted this over and done with so that he never had to lay eyes on this man again.

"The deal is a simple one. You stop all investigations into me and my people; you leave Sam and his mother alone. You enjoy your retirement and stay away from all active cases. And in return I don't let it slip your involvement with Lucifer because that would be bad for you." Moving towards Samuel Dean bent down to whisper into his ear, "And I don't let it know that you set your own grandson up with an abuser who you knew was guilty and got away clean as a whistle."

Samuel knew that if it got out that he had hired Brady to whip his grandson into shape, to get rid of that rebellious side and that he had been feeding information to Lucifer that everything he had worked for would be ruined. No longer would the Campbell name be talked about with high praise, if it got out what he had done his name would forever be tarnished. His legacy would be nothing.

"I really don't have much of a choice here, now do I?" Samuel knew when he had been painted into a corner and that was what had happen right now.

Dean flashed a shark like grin at him, "No not really. We all know that your legacy is the only thing that matters to you."

"Fine. You have a deal." There really wasn't a choice.

"Wonderful." Without Samuel feeding Lucifer information he would be much easier to take down. Clapping his hands together Dean turned and grasped Sam's hand before smiling sweetly at Samuel. "To make sure that you don't back out of our deal this entire conversation was recorded and the first sign of you trying to break our agreement this will be sent to every major news media, released on the internet and sent to your bosses. Oh and someone will be by to let you out in the morning!" Dean cheerfully informed Samuel as he tugged Sam towards the door.

"Winchester! You bastard let me out right this minute!" Samuel roared as he tugged on his chains, Dean's answering laugh was the only response he got. "Bastard." 

_Across the City in an upscale Penthouse_

"You're a very hard man to track down Brady. I like it when there's a chase involved."

Brady refused to admit that he jumped at the unfamiliar woman's voice in house; flipping on the light switch he relaxed at the sight of a very beautiful black woman seated in his very expensive leather chair and sipping his wine. "I'm not sure who you are lady but breaking and entering is a felony you're looking at some hard time." Brady flickered his eyes over the woman's long legs and let a smile cross his face, "Unless you have an offer to make me to stop me from calling the cops."

Looking incredibly unimpressed the woman placed the glass of wine down on the glass end table.  "Breaking and entering is the least of my worries. My name is Billie and I have a message for you from my boss Dean Winchester."

That earned a laugh from Brady. "The big bad Winchester has a woman doing his dirty work for him. Shouldn't you be in a kitchen somewhere making a cake?"

The smile that appeared on Billie's face was chilling, "I'm also known as the Reaper, I'm sure that you are more than familiar with that name?"

Brady froze everyone who was in the law or justice business knew who the Reaper was. The Reaper was sent out by Dean when he wanted someone to disappear only to show up dead weeks later. Brady swallowed hard as he stared into Billie's dark eyes. "I've done nothing to Dean why did he send you after me?"

"You hurt Sam and that's good enough for him and for me. I like the cute puppy and I don't like people who think its okay to abuse and kick said puppy." Billie would have happily volunteered for this job if Dean hadn't asked her to take it on. She had no love for abusers.

Dean knew that there was something on Sam's mind but would wait for his lover to say something, he wouldn't push Sam to talk until he was ready.

"You sent Billie to deal with Brady didn't you?" Sam's quite voice broke the silence.

Dean wasn't about to lie to Sam but he didn't want to risk losing him either, "And if I did?"

Dean blinked as Sam suddenly straddled his lap and leaned in close. "Then I would have to come up with a very special thank you." Sam whispered against Dean's lips.

Curling his hand into the back of Sam's head Dean nipped at Sam's lower lip. "I'm sure my boy will come up with something."

Sam couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through his body at Dean's sexy drawl the man was pure sin and he knew it. Wrapping his hand around Dean's tie Sam pulled the older man into a kisses, sure there was still Lucifer to deal with but without his grandfather feeding him information the other man didn't stand a chance.

No one would be able to stop them; together they would face every challenge head on and destroy anyone that threatened their happiness. Dean would rule this city and Sam would be there right beside him where he had always belonged. 


End file.
